I Just Need to Focus on College Right Now
by PortableSwamp
Summary: Mia and Michael have broken up, and she finds a new guy at AEHS... full summary inside.
1. Prolougue

Disclaimer: I wish…

Summary: Mia and Michael broke up, and Mia meets a new guy at Albert Einstein High School. He asks her to the Nondenominational Winter Dance, and...

**Chapter 1**

Mia ran into the bathroom, the last stall. She put the seat down and decided that she couldn't hold it in any longer. She sobbed her heart out. She was at Twin Cities Cinema, with Michael. She would have stayed in there for hours, if Lily hadn't come in, fifteen minutes later. Michael would have come in himself, but he would have gotten thrown out of the theater for going in the Ladies' Restroom. His exact words were "Mia, I'm so sorry, but I'm breaking up with you. It's not you, it's me. I just need to focus on co-" She cut him off there by abandoning him, to be alone with the scribbled on walls. It was hard to believe that just a month ago, she had written "I love Michael Moscovites," on that very same wall. She brought out her defensive Swiss Army Knife and scratched out "love". When Lily dragged her out, it had already been changed to "hate". Michael had made Lily go in there and bring her back out. Mia didn't want to be on the same planet as him, let alone hold a conversation. She fought back tears as he finished his line. "I just need to focus on college right now." "I don't care," Mia spat back. "Why are you so upset about this, Mia?" he asked. She could tell he was sad, but it's hard to be comforting to someone who just broke your heart. "Because I love you!" she almost screamed at him. It was the first time she had ever said it. "But you know what? I don't anymore! So just crawl back under the rock you came from!" she said, almost busting everyone's eardrums. "Hey!" the manager yelled. "Can you take this conversation somewhere else?" "NO!" Mia screamed. Michael looked at her with pity. "Mia, I promise, I…I love you too. So much. But I just can't be with you. When I come back-""Yeah, in 8 years, after you get your PHD, and have a perfect wife and perfect kids and the perfect life! You'll remember me, as the girl in the yearbook with frizzy hair and a freakish height problem to rival Shaq!" She stormed out of the theater. Michael just took it; he never tried to talk to her about it again. He went off to his big fancy college; and almost forgot about her, yet, there was still a small memory tugging at the back of his mind. Meanwhile, back at AEHS…

A/N: Don't worry, it's just the prologue. It's supposed to be short. The real chapters will be longer. Remember. Review, Review, REVIEW!


	2. Who's That?

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! You guys are great!

pebbles-05: Do you mean write more? You said review, and I don't usually review my own stories…Thank you! I intended it to be really good.

cucu4cocopuffs: Thank you, I've never had someone say that they can't wait for my next update!

FANATICAL DRAMA QUEEN: Thank you; I like it when people love my fics.

hpfan99: Thank you, I want it to sound great! And here's the next chapter for you!

Ghostrider626: No, I'm not just leaving it at that!

Di-Pekka: Using paragraphs this time!

Aingealal: Thank you!

**Chapter 1**

"**Who's That?"**

"Who is that guy?" Lilly asked. He walked into the lunchroom and shot a glance at Mia. He sat down over by Josh and Lana.

"Well, I know I won't be dating him," Mia started. "If he sits by those two, he's way out of my league."

"He doesn't look nearly as mean and stupid as them; he might just replace Michael," Lily observed. "Maybe, he'll get kicked out of the "popular-and-idiotic-and-mean-and-spiteful-and-retarded" table realm."

"As if. As long as he stays as hot as he is now, he'll be there for the rest of high school," said Mia.

"Hey, Mia? I've gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back. Be careful," Lars said as he got up from the table. He and Wahim were once again discussing the pros and cons of rubber bullets.

"Hey, I read about something like this once," Tina said. "The girl broke up with a guy and he moved away, and then she met a new guy just out of the blue. They ended up getting married and living happily ever after, or something lame like that. It wasn't a very good book, but you know, I read it in like, a day, so I just kept reading."

"That's nice…" Shameeka said. She wasn't listening; she was too busy staring at Daryl.

"Mm-hmm…" agreed Daryl.

Mia looked around her. There was Lily-and-Boris, Tina-and-Dave, plus Shameeka-and-Daryl. Why was she even over here? This wasn't where Mia was supposed to be, she should be over at the lonely table in the far corner. This was the couples table. But Mia thought otherwise when someone else sat down. No, it wasn't Lars. It was the new guy.

"Hi," Tina said. "What's your name?"

"Andy Grim-Barter," he replied.

"Oh," Lilly said. "Did you just move here?"

"Yeah, from Denver."

"Oh," Lilly repeated. You could just tell that she was mesmerized by his eyes. They were almost identical to Justin Baxendale's. Smoky eyelashes, the whole Nine Yards.

"Well, hey, I have to go to the office for something, but the school is much bigger than my old one," Andy confessed.

"I'll show you where it is," Mia volunteered.

"Ok," he said as he got up.

They walked through he cafeteria doors, into the hallway and past the gymin silence.

"Hey, I need to tell you something," he said.

"Uh, sure."

"Well, I know where the office is. I needed to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Will you go to the Winter Dance with me?"

"Um, sure."

"Cool. See you tomorrow." Andy said.

"Ok, bye."

Mia walked off into the lunchroom while he headed for the office.

"Back so soon?" Lilly asked. "Where is he?"

"In the office, duh."

"Oh, yeah. Well, the office is on the other side of the school. How'd you get back so quickly?"

"Well, the office thing was just to get away from you guys. But he asked me to the dance!"

"That's awesome!" Tina said. "Now we all have dates, even two months early!"

"Yeah!" Mia agreed.

The bell rang and they put their trays away. All of them headed for the door, Mia, Tina and Shameeka to go to English and Lilly and Boris to go to super advanced algebra and the other guys to go somewhere else.

What will happen next?

Find out on the next episode of…

I JUST NEED TO FOCUS ON COLLEGE RIGHT NOW

A/N: Review! I command you to!


	3. The Dance

pebbles-05: Ok!

Di-Pekka: I'm going as fast as I can! (And thanks for the correction)

Ghostrider626: Ok, thanks!

coolkitten12: Thanks! I didn't notice that!

Chapter 2: The Dance

Two Months Later

Mia had just enough time after her Lesson to slip into her white "Sweetheart" dress, designed by himself, and do her hair, and fix her makeup before the limo arrived.

"Oh, crap!" she said as she buckled her seatbelt. "I forgot my purse!"

The driver (A/N: Sorry, I forgot his name) turned around and headed back to the loft. He came back holding a small white silk purse that was made to match her dress.

After that, they cruised down the streets to Andy's house. When they got there, he was waiting out side, "To avoid any embarrassment from my parents," he said.

It was a long and boring drive without much conversation, since neither of them had anything to say.

At the dance, Andy helped Mia out of the limo (God knows she couldn't do it herself) and into the dance. The gym was filled with slow-dancing couples, all happily smiling. Mia still couldn't slow-dance worth crap, even after all those lessons, but she decided to give it a shot.

"Um, so, you wanna, um, you know, go dance?"

"Uh, sure."

"Blue Christmas" by Elvis came on.

"I hate this song," Justin said.

"Uh, me too," She was so glad Andy didn't know about her nostrils. It was actually her favorite Christmas song.

They danced and danced and danced, it seemed like the song would never end, but when it finally did, Andy unexpectedly, with no warning or anything, kissed her. She just kind of stood there, but remembering Tina's instructions (in the third book), started to kiss him back.

After a good thirty seconds, they pulled away, and unexpectedly, without any warning or anything, Mia punched him in the nose.

"OW!"

"Jerk!"

She stormed out of the dance, into the limo and ordered the driver to step on it.

Ghksaghjkl hdfkbnkmfdnhkbndkt fncklb dsnfkc bfdknkbm fvmbnvjfmvnbc fjkxmcvn bvfmnvjbk gvkmnb jfvmk cnbjkmvxn kjxcvmbn mnvcjbmnv fmxcb njmkngfjmvbn jkgfmnjkcbn is what Mia felt like doing to Andy when they came back to school in January.

"I'll kick the crap out of him, I'll, I'll,-" she was saying to her mother when there was a knock on the door, a knock that Mia knew but hadn't heard in a long time… 

A/N: I love cliffhangers, don't you? I'm going to try to get at least one chapter in a week, but if you want me to go faster, REVIEW!

P.S.: Anyone who can guess who is knocking on the door will receive a free imaginary cookie from me! Fwee! Cookie!


End file.
